


Night Terrors

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Pete has a nightmare, Billy comforts him





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing angst, apparently. also i can't write anything longer than 500 words.

Billy was woken by Pete tossing and turning. He could tell without looking that he was having another nightmare. They had started officially dating a few months prior, and the nightmares only seemed to intensify since then. 

He knew now not to wake him. He just let him wake up on his own. Billy sat up and rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the dark. He felt Pete shaking like a leaf beside him, and squinted to see him in the low light. He was clutching tight to the blanket, his brow furrowed as he mouthed something Billy couldn’t hear. He curled tight into a ball and shivered, and Billy’s heart hurt for him. 

Pete never remembered his nightmares, at least that’s what he told Billy. Billy listened close to hear what his partner was saying, but nothing came out. He was just endlessly mumbling something into his pillow. Billy’s eyes were fully adjusted to the dark now and he could see that Pete was soaked with sweat, and he wanted nothing more than to press the cold metal of his hand against his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Pete was twitching in his sleep, and started mumbling louder. Billy clutched the heart of his shirt when he realized Pete was apologizing. 

Suddenly Pete shot up, panting and looking around frantically. Billy switched on the bedside light, and Pete turned to face him, his eyes wide with fear. They looked at each other before Pete closed his eyes tight, body heaving in sobs. Billy held his hand and soothingly stroked his thumb across it. Pete kept apologizing, stopping only to cough. Billy had an idea of what the nightmare was about. 

“Breathe, White…” Billy finally spoke. “I’m here, I’m okay, see?”  
He tilted the other’s head up to look at him. 

Pete took deep breaths at Billy’s command. Billy waited for him to calm down before saying anything.

A few minutes passed before he spoke.   
“What was that one about..?” he asked cautiously. Pete looked down and started wringing his hands.

“....The… dog fight…” He whispered so Billy could barely hear him. Billy hugged Pete’s midsection tight.

“You could have died, I could have killed you…”   
Billy felt heavy tears hit him on the head. He hugged the taller man tighter.

“But I didn’t die,” he soothed. “I’m still here, and I’m okay.”

Pete hesitated for a moment, before hugging him back.


End file.
